For example, JP6-69493 discloses the following description. According to the description, device simulation has been known as evaluation of a semiconductor device such as an electrically characteristic analysis. According to the device simulation, potential, electron and hole distributions of the semiconductor device are analyzed using a computer.
However, according to a conventional simulation method, if a semiconductor device including an electrically floating area is given as an evaluation target, there is a problem that the analysis result is not obtained or erroneous analysis is frequently made. In other words, the semiconductor device is not correctly evaluated.